Little Angle
by Sodaschick
Summary: Twobit's little sister is growing up while the rivalry with the Soc's is starting to heat up in Tulsa, but is that the olny thing heating up in Tulsa ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all injoy it ! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated !**

Chapter one

There I was, walking out of the library without any books for the first time that I could remember. It was unusual for me to leave a book store or the library without a single

book, but the one book that I wanted wasn't there. I guess the trip wasn't a total waste, I mean I had to go there anyway to return some other books that i took out for a school

report. Also I didn't have anything else to do today anyway. I looked at my watch and saw that I had about ten minutes left until the bus came, so I picked up a magazine from one

of the magazine carts outside of the library and started flipping though than pages. Those models in those magazines shore are pretty, I wish I looked like them sometimes but I

guess that my own looks aren't all that bad. I am about 5'4 with long medium brown hair that in the summer gets golden highlights in it that is normally pulled back into a ponytail.

My Eyes are a hazily/gray that at times look like my older brothers eyes.

My older brother's name is Two-bit Mathews. He has gray eyes and a almost rusty color hair with side burns. His one of the funniest people that I know. He can make you

laugh at about just about anything. I live with him and my mother. My mom is one of the nicest people that I know. The Only thing is that she is always tired and who could blame

her. She works hard working two jobs just to support my brother and me cause our father walked out on us. I was only two years old at the time when he left, so I don't remember

him all that well.

I looked back at my watch and saw that the bus was pulling up at the street corner. So I put the magazine back that I was looking at and run towards the bus. It was getting

dark and the library was on the west sid of town or better know as the Soc's side of town. I don't think that it was the best thing for a greasers little sister to be on that side of town

when it got dark.

I put my money in and took a seat on the bus. I was going to take the bus to the bus stop by the park that was on the greasers side of town. My brother didn't want me

walking home by myself and neither did my mother so then I would meet earthier my brother or one of the gang who would then take my home.

The gang was made up of the six boy's that my brother hangout with all the time. First there was Darry. He was the unafice leader of the gang. He worked hard and never took

the time to have any fun, I guess just busy all the time and there was no time for him to have any fun scine his parents both died in a car crash and had to take care of his to younger

brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. Then there is Sodapop. His nice and sweet and movie star handsome. One minute he is wild and reckless and the next his caring and kind. He

works at the DX station with another one of the gang, Steve. Steve is Sodas best friend. He knows cars like that back of his hand, maybe even better ? Then there is Dally. His

problem the most wild out of all of them. He grew up on the cold streets of New York's west side. He is colder than anyone. He sometimes scary me. Then there is Johnny. His 16

and looks like a puppy that has been kick around to much. His quite like me and that's why I think we get along so great. Then there is Ponyboy. Yes that is his real name. His 14

like me and is real smart. He skipped a grad once so he is in high school. He looks a little like his older brother Soda, just his hair is a little redder.

Final the bus pulled up to the stop by the park and I got off. As soon as I did I looked around for brother or someone from the gang, but I didn't see anyone. I looked at my

watch and saw that it said 6:17, I told them to be here at 6:15. I decide that I would give them five minutes before I Started to walk home. As I stood there the wind started to blow

and I realized how cold it was. I zipped up my sweater and put up the hood, while it wasn't my sweater, it was real my brother two-bits but he didn't like it so I took it.

Then out of the darkness came two headlights and I though finally there coming. Then as the headlights got closer I realized that it wasn't them but i couldn't ignore them. Those

headlights belonged to a mustang. No one on this side of town had the money for a tuff car like that so it must be Soc's. They were problem coming here looking for trouble. I

didn't know what to do, a million toughs were going though my head at that moment. I wanted to run but my legs were paralyzed with fear. Then I decide just to stay cool and not

do anything. Maybe they would just pass my by ?

I couldn't be that lucky. Then the car pulled up and I turn the other way and Started to walk though the park but just as I did five Soc's got out of the mustang. I started

walking faster but that wouldn't help. Then one of the Soc's grabbed my arm and twisted it back preventing me from getting away. I was trapped before I knew it. The Other four

soc's were surrounding me. Then the soc who was twisting my arm back said

''well, well, well what do we have here guy's? I think we have greasers''

I was wishing that someone, anyone would come but no one did, I was alone, outnumber five to one. I never got jumped before and I didn't want to started now. I was scary

and all my muscles were tighing up. Then one of the soc said in a ovilsely drunken voice

''I think we should teach this greasers a lesson''

and with that one of them throw a pouch so hard I fell to the ground on impact. Then they started to kick me in the ribs, I tried to get up but then someone punched me and I was

back on the ground were I started. Then one jumped on top of my legs and sat on them, They felt like they were going to break.

Then two others grabbed my hands and hold them while the soc on top of my legs flipped out his switch bald. My head went flying up when I saw that but one punched it back

down but this time my hood fell off and my hair fell out over my bruised face.

At that moment shock filled there faces, They must of though I was a boy, I mean it was dark and I

wasn't dressed like most greaser girl. They started to loosen up on there grip. I decide it was my best changes to make a run for it. As I started to wiggle to get lose they tighten

there grip on me and the one on top of my legs had a student grin appear on his face. I wasn't the only one who saw that grin, one of his friends did to who didn't look as drunk as

the rest of them said

''She's just a kid you ant think?''

I got scary and started to scream, than one said

''shut her up, shut her up''

Then he started to try to cut my sweat- shirt and was ripping it. I was shacking and screaming that the bald must of slipped and cut on the stomach when he was cutting up my

sweat shirt.

Then I saw a light from the background getting closer and all the soc's except the one on my legs started to run. At first I was confused but then I heard a familiar voice, It was

Soda, He knock the soc on top of me off and started kicking him and then with one last punch that soc went running back to the mustang. Soda then ran up to me, he was saying

''Melanie are you ok, melanie ?''

all I could do was shake I was so frighten and then I started to cry. I was so afraid of what would of happened if they didn't come when they did, what would of happened to me?

Soda helped me up to a sitting position and then just stoked my back saying

''It's ok Mel, they ant gona hurt no more''

I cried into his shirt, then two-bit and Steve came running over in a hurry after they though one more rock each at the soc's car as it speed away. Then Two-bit said

''they didn't hurt you to bad, did they mel?''

All I could do was shake my head and than I pulled back from Soda still crying and holding stomach. Then I removed my hand to see my hand full of blood and my white T-shirt

that was under my now ripped sweat-shirt was now red, turn by the blood. When Two-bit saw this he asked,

''Melanie they pull a bald on you ?''

I shake my head yes and started to cry harder, then Steve handed me his hanker chief and told me to apply presser to where I ws bleeding in the stomach and then said in a anger

voice,

''Them soc's have gone to far, hurting a little thirteen year old kid like that, what did little melanie ever do to them hun?''

''I am fourteen, I've been that for two-weeks''

I mange to chock out in-between tears.

I looked up at Two-bit, his eyes weren't dancing and he had nothing to say. For once Two-bit couldn't turn a sudation into something funny or get everyone to laugh, for once

he was series. Then when the bleeding didn't stop they wanted to take me to the hospile but I wouldn't go. I just didn't like them, they creped me out. They said that we go to the

Curtis house and have Darry tack a look at it because he knew a thing or two about first aid.

I wasn't able to move my legs. They were still to numb to move, so Two-bit picked me up and put me in the car. Two-bit was driving trying not to make the ride to bumpy for

me while Steve was sitting next to him swearing up a storm about what he wanted to do to them soc's while I was laying in the back seat holding my stomach while resting my head

in Sodas lap.

**Well I hope you all injoyed the first chapter ! Please reviwe ! Let me know what you guy's think so far !**


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank my three Pelope whoreview !

**darkravenxo**

**Charmedgurl1891**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo**

Disclaimer- I forgot this for the first chapter, I don't own the outsiders I only own the charters that you aren't familiar with.

- I forgot this for the first chapter, I don't own the outsiders I only own the charters that you aren't familiar with. 

I also want to apoligize for all the miss-spellings, I was excited about getting the frist chapter up and forgot to run it thouge spell check and also the spaceing that was off. It was my first time posting a storie on fanfiction and I didn't know that it would look like that. Anyway I hope you all enjoy !

**Chapter two**

As the car pulled up outside of the Curtis house there were no signs that my bleeding was going to slowly down. Two-bit opened my door and picked me up bring me into the house. Soda pushed open the door and Steve followed us in. Once we were inside I started to warm up a little bit. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting at the table when we came in, now they were crowed around me as Two-bit gentile put me on the couch. Then Ponyboy spoke in almost a whisper

''what happened?''

Then Two-bit turned away from his little sister with a sick look on his face and looked Ponyboy in the eye and said with anger growing in his voice,

''Them Dame Soc's had nothing better to do then jump a little kid and then try to have their way with her''

I looked up at Two-bit and saw that his eyes were starting to tear up but he quickly blinked them away. I looked at Ponyboy who's ears were starting to turn red when he had heard the last part of what Two-bit had said. I was about to protest about being called a little kid when a sharp pain shot though my stomach and I held it tight.

Then when Soda saw me grab my stomach he asked Ponyboy were Darry was. Ponyboy told him that Darry was in the bathroom taking a shower so Soda run to the bathroom and was banging on the bathroom door to get Darry's attention and Yelled in,

''Darry hurry up it's an emergency, hurry''

With that Darry grabbed a towel and run out of the bathroom socking wet yelling ,

''What's the emergency Soda?''

as he ran out to the living room, then everyone took a step back from me so Darry could see for himself.

''What the hell happened?''

I winced at Darrys hash voice as he yelled. My head was throbbing in pain from where I was punched and I don't think everyone yelling was helping it any.

Then Soda spoke up to answer Darrys question he had just yelled.

''Melanie got jumped''

''by who?'' Darry asked,

''A group of Soc's'' Soda said

''How many where their and where was she ?'' Darry's voice was rising

''There were about five and she was in the park, why?''

Soda asked confused at why Darry wanted to know all that stuff.

''I just want to know that's all, did they pull a blade on her?'' Darry said looking over at Two-bit to see how he was doing he was close to tears.

'' Yea, and they cut her up pretty good to'' steve piped in.

'' She got cut up on her stomach real bad Darry, we can't stop the bleeding or even slowly it down, we wanted to take her to the hospital but she wouldn't go, can you take a look at it'' Two-bit said fighting back the tears.

''Yea, let my take a look'' Darry said.

Darry bent down, then said ''Melanie your gonna have to move your hand''

I shake my head and move my hand. Darry lifted up my shirt just enough to see my stomach and then turned away with a sick look on his face, It couldn't be that bad could it? Than Darry started bossing everyone around,

''Ponyboy go get the medical tape from the medicine cabinet, Sodapop go get some clean towels, Steve go get some ice for her face, Johnny go get some old rags, and Two-bit go get a blow of cold water.''

I could see in Two-bits eyes that he didn't want to leave my side but he wasn't going to just sit there while I was in pain. Then Darry walk off to go get changed.

Just as everyone got up to go get what Darry told them to do the front door opened and then slammed shut. It was Dally who just walked in and as he was walking by saw me laying on the couch like that did a double tack.

''Melanie?'' he asked to make sure it was me.

I shake my head yes and his eyes grew wide.

''What the hell happened to you?'' he yelled

Just then Steve walked in with the ice for my bruised face.

''Those dame Soc's decide to jump her for no reason and then they tried to have their way with her'' Steve said to dally whose face was filled with anger and rage and said in a anger tone,

'' Them Dame Soc bastard have gone to far, Jumping a quite little kid like mel, what she ever do to them or anyone else, hun and then they tried to take away her innocents. We got a find them and then teach them a lesson they ant's ever gonna forget.''

Then Darry walked back in and so did everyone else. He started to clean out the cut's. It burned something Awful and I winced at the pain. After than Darry tapped my up and asked me if I wanted to clean up a bit and I said yes. Darry helped me up as I clan to my stomach.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the temperature was right I stepped in. Darry told me that I could go in the shower cause the tape was water prove. To tell you the truth I felt like crap and a shower would do me good. Then there was a soft knock at the door.

''Who is it?'' I asked wondering who it could be and why they need my now.

''It's me Pony, I have some clothing and fresh towels for you''

'' come in '' I said

slowly the handle turned and in walked Pony.

'' Hey mel I'll put the clothing and towels on the sink for you, buy the way the cloths are mine so they might be a little big ok''

''Ok thanks'' I said

''your welcome'' he said and with that he left. I stepped out and dried off and then took a look at myself in the mirror at my face. tomorrow they would be a huge black and blue on my face. then I got dressed in the clothing that Pony gave me. I slipped on the black T-shirt and jeans. They were to big but they were Something.

As I stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway I noticed something funny, it was quite. I wounds what was wrong. This house was never quite. The radio was blasting or the TV. was on but for once it was quite. I walked out to the kitchen and found Darry reading the paper and Ponyboy and Johnny playing cards. When I entered the kitchen everyone looked up at me and then Darry spoke up

''How you feeling mel ?''

'' A little better thanks, where's everyone else ?'' I asked

No one looked up at me, that meant that they all knew where they were but didn't want to say.

'' where are they ?'' I asked once more

'' They went out'' Ponyboy answered action like it was nothing.

'' Where ?'' I asked

''Somewhere I guess'' Johnny said not making eye contact, just looking at the table.

'' Darry where are they ? and don't lie to me'' I said whit my voice rising not understanding why they just couldn't tell me where they were.

'' They went to go fined those Soc's who hurt you tonight'' Darry said trying to stay calm while looking at the paper that was in fron of him.

'' Oh'' was all that I managed to say.

Then something dawned on me, I had to go home, my mom would started to worried if I wasn't back soon. '' Darryl I got to go before my mom starter's to worried ok.'' I said rushing out the door.

''Melanie , your not going anywhere, especially by your self, anyway I called your mom at the bar and she said that she's working all night and I told her that you could stay here. Anyways I don't think it would be a good idea if you went home alone and then you would be by your self until Two-bit went home and who knows what time that would be, anyway I need to keep a close eye on your injures so y'all stay the night and Two-bit agreed with me.'' Darry said and I agreed willingly.

To tell you the truth I didn't want to be left alone tonight and I was happy I was here. I always feel safe in this house even though the door is never locked.

''Darry did you tell my mom what happened tonight ?'' I asked,

'' No I'll let you or Two-bit tell her ok ?'' Darry asked,

'' Yea thanks, It's getting late and I'm tired, I 'am going go lay down, ok'' I said while yawing,

'' Waite do you want to sleep in my room, the beds more conferrable if you want ?'' Ponyboy said

'' Thanks but I'll just sleep on the couch if you don't mind.'' I said.

'' Suit yourself'' Pony said as he was heading down the hall to his room.

'' Night'' I said

'' Night'' said everyone else at almost the same time.

I was so tired I quickly fell asleep curled up on the couch.

**I hope that all of you enjoyed it, Please review and tell me what you think !**


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank the three peolpe who reviwed !

**oOoDancingQueenoOo**

**Bambola**

**Two-BitGortez**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the outsiders I only own the charters that you aren't familiar with.

I'm sorry for not up-dateing in a while. I have been busy with school and other things and my computer wasn't working at some points duringlast week, To make up for not up-dateing in a while I'm going to post another chapter this weekend ! Hope you all enjoy !

**Chapter Three**

I woke up in a cold sweat dripping from my face. I had just popped up in the middle of the night., then

I held my stomach in pain as the memories of last night flooded my mine. The Images played over and over

agin. I wanted to cure up in a ball and just cry, but that won't do me any good. So I decide to get up and get some water from the kitchen, It would get my mind off of my dream and what had happened last night.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw a dark figure sitting at the table. I froze in my tracks, I was so scared I didn't recognize the dark figure.

" Mel is that you ?" asked the dark figure

"Yea, Ponyboy is that You?" I asked unsure

"Yea it's me, sorry If I woke you up Mel"

"oh no, you didn't it was my dream that was more like a nightmare that work me up" I said

"you too" Pony asked

"yea, you have that nightmare that you keep having ?" I asked

"Yea, it scary me something awful but I can never remember it when I wake up" Pony said.

" I though that it didn't happen that much anymore now that you seeped with Soda ?" I asked, Pony then answered.

" He ant home yet I guess or at least he ant in our room"

"What time is it " I asked wondering how late it was.

" It's 2:16 in the morning, where are they ?"

I was getting worried, they have been gone now for hours bye now.

" where do you think they went ?" I asked Ponyboy.

" I don't know, They could of went to buck's I know there was a party going on there tonight or maybe they all crashed at your house for the night" he said like he was trying to convenes himself at the same time.

Then I spoke what we were both thinking. " What if they found those Soc's, there was five soc's and only four of them and what if more of their drunk friends showed up ?" I asked getting afraid of what the answer might be.

" Well the odds are as even as they get, and If other drunk soc's show up they will just have to be ready at all times to take them on." Pony said looking at me.

As I notices him looking at me I quickly wiped away the tears that had formed while I was lessoned to Pony.

" Don't cry Mel, it will be alright , They've been in fights before where the odds were against them and they have come though alright ." Pony said to calm me down.

" It's not that Pony" I said trying to keep a calm voice

" Then What is it ?" Pony asked

" I' am just real shoke up about what happened tonight, I mean about being jumped. You here of it happening all the time but you never think it will happen to you. I was so scared Pony boy, I can rember ever thing that they said. Once my hood fell off and my hair fell over my face the guy that was on top of my legs flashed a grin across his face and then his friend said " She's just a kid you ant thinking ?" I went wild and screamed and for the rest of the night all I could think about was what if Two-bit, Soda, and Steve didn't come when they did, what would of happened to me ?"

as soon as those words left my mouth I started to sob louder and harder, Ponyboy then embraced me in a hug and then pulled back and looked me in the then said.

" They can't hurt no more, as long as one of us is with you, ya'll be safe"

That was a huge relief to me. I never wanted to be jumped again as long as I live.

" How's your stomach doing ?" He asked

" It's a little better but not much, It still hurts a lot though" I said while holding my stomach.

" If you want I 'll go get you some aspirin, it will help with the pain" Pony offered and I agreed.

Ponyboy though that aspirin was the cure for just about everything. He brogue out four pill bit I just took two, sometimes it was worse to have more and it didn't help the pain at all.

" You gonna be able to get back to seep tonight ." I asked Ponyboy.

" I don't know, I am tired and could use the rest but even when Soda is with me I still can't get back to seep after I have that dream. How about you ?" Pony said softly

" I don't think so at least not now" I said

Then Pony said " hey Mel, what do you think about spending the rest of the night in my room, that way we wont be by are self's and you could seep on the bed I'll seep on the floor ."

I though the offer was sweet and then agreed, I didn't care to much to be on the couch in the livening room with the door unlocked by myself.

" It sounds like a good idea to me, although you don't have to seep on the floor, L don't mind ." I responded.

" are you shore cause I don't want the other guys to think I took advantage of you, or they would beat the crap out of me, even Darry and Soda ." Pony finished

I though how true that statement was. All of the guys were over protive of me. I was the youngest and the only girl. Thouge I only had one brother at times it felt like I had seven ! Even though I was Two-bit's little sister in away I was like ever ones little sister. It was good sometimes and bad sometimes just like ever thing else in life. One good thing was that there was always someone there for you and some one to stick up for you even if you were wrong, but one bad thing was that I had a hard time controlling one brother how was I going to be able to control seven. The funniest part to me is that if I try to go out in something they don't think is approve they won't let me leave the house and what I find funny is that most of them have girlfriends that dress on the trashy side but when I were a button down shirt and if one button is undone they get anode.

Then I snapped back to reality and answer Ponyboy.

" I' am shore, anyway it's not like were gonna do anything, were just gonna seep ."

Then we walked back to Soda and Ponys room. I flopped down onto the bed, I was so tired. Pony placed the blanket on top of me and then laid down next to me. The bed was much more conferrable then the couch was. I lessoned to Ponyboy's slowly and calm breathing and before I knew it I was final asleep.

Later on that night I heard the bed room door close quietly as if the person didn't want to wake anyone. I was a light sleeper so the littlest noise woke me up. I figured it was Ponyboy and didn't care to open my eyes. The I heard a voice say

" Hey Ponyboy you can't hog the whole bed I am tired too move over ." It was Sodapop

" I can't" Pony said in a sleepy voice.

" And why not, Maybe I should just roll you over then ." Soda asked

" I don't think that's a good idea , Darry will kill you if you do ." Pony said series

" And why would Darry even care if I pushed up over ?" Soda said a little confused.

"Because If you push me I'll end up on Melanie and If Darry was right about her having a cracked rib it will be broken for shore If you push me and I land on her, so that's why Darry will kill you If you push me"

Pony finished and Soda asked

" Melanie...Ponyboy..."

Hearing my name I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Soda then contained

" You guys didn't, did you ?" he asked wide eyed.

Pony started to say "Soda it ant how it looks, I"

Then I cut him off before he could finish " Sodapop Patrick Curtis we didn't do anything and you know it" I said giving him a crossed look.

Then Pony contuned " I had a nightmare again and when I woke up you weren't their so I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and Mel woke up form a nightmare too and couldn't get back to slept earthier."

When Ponyboy finished telling Soda what happened he just shoke his head and said " Shore whatever you guy's say ." We both knew that he believed us but that was Soda for you, Being sarcastic.

"well I'll go to seep on the couch for tonight, Ya'll can stay inhere all right" Soda said

We agreed and then he was heading for the door when I asked

" Soda where were you guy's and what took you so long ?"

" Well now I don't think that's any of your business so don't you worried your pretty little head now !" Soda responded and then left the room.

"Pony how come they never let my know what's going on ?" I asked

"I guess they think that there protecting you by not letting you know about stuff like that ."Pony said

"Well I shore hope they started telling me ." I said

"You can wish all you want but they ant gonna started telling you about this type of stuff anytime soon." Pony answered and I agreed and then it was quite until we slipped back into a deep seep well at least I did.

**I used Spellcheck this time and hopefuly it cauge all the miss spelled words ! Please reviwe ! It means alot !**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**First I would like to thank the three people who reviewed:**

Westsidefrk

ebsunshines

Two-bitGortez

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the outsiders I only own the charters that you aren't familiar with.

**Thanks for reviewing and keep the reviews coming, I would like to thank my friend Erica for helping me edit this chapter so thanks ! I hope you all enjoy chapter Four, I know it's short but I wanted to get it up before the weekend was over ! remember to review !**

Chapter four

When I woke up smelled breakfast and knew that someone was up at lest. It was probable darry cause he was normally the first one up. I looked over and saw that Ponyboy was still seeping. He looked so peaceful. Then I saw the clock it was five to eight. I got up very quietly and shut the door behind me slowly, I didn't want to wake Pony. It was early for me to be getting up on the weekend but i didn't feel like seeping anymore.

When I got to the kitchen I saw that my prediction was right. There was Darry cooking at the stove some egg's. I sat down at the table. Darry turned around and saw me sitting their.

"How you feeling this morning ?" Darry asked in a soft tone.

" Ok I guess, I am a little sore but I'm alive, where's everyone else ?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

" Well Soda's in the showed, Ponyboys still seeping and" Darry was cut off by Ponyboy who was just walking in the doorway rubbing his eyes saying

" No I'am not"

"Well I guess your not anymore" Then Darry contused on.

"Steve isn't here yet so he must of been ok with his old man last night, and I that their was a party at Buck Merril house last night so that's were I am guessing Dally ended up and Two-bit if he didn't make it home last night. Then that just leaves Johnny who I guessed must still be at his house. I still don't know if that's good or bad yet but well fined out soon enough ."

After that last comment about Johnny being ho so long my stomach started to churn. Let's just say that Johnny doesn't have the picture perfect home life, and that's what was worrying me. It could be that he was still seeping but the worst images popped into my head. What if Johnny's old man showed up drunk again last night and Johnny couldn't get up and run down to the Curtis house or to two-bits and my house. Those images popped right out of my head as Johnny walked though the door and looked fine.

"How you doing Johnnycakes ?" I said

"I'm fine how are you feeling ?" He asked

" I am ok" I said

This question was getting old but it seemed to be what everyone was asking.

It wasn't long before Steve and My brother Two-bit came by. Dally never came so I assumed that he must have a hangover and is seeping it off somewhere. Ever one was rushing around even though it was a Saturday morning. Darry Soda and Steve all had work today.

Two-bit plopped down right in front of the TV. blocking ever ones else's view. While that's my brother for you. I picked up the pillow that was next to me on the couch and throw it at my brothers head.

" Hey, what's do that for ?" Two-bit asked while rubbing his head

" You were in my way" I said back

"Oh yea, well what's gonna do about it ?" he said changeling me

"I am gonna take you down'" I said while trying to cocked one eyebrow, (That was something that two-bit tough me how to do.)

"Oh yea" Two-bit questioned with a smirk on his face and with that I stood up only to be knocked to the ground and pinned down all in less than three seconds.

Right then Darry walked in, took one looked and said.

"Two-bit, what the hell are you doing ?" Two-bit looked up

"Well she started it" He was always quick to blame me,

"I don't care who started it just get off her she don't look to good" Darry said

"I am fine" I said as Darry helped me up then plopped back onto the couch next to Ponyboy and Johnny.

"I just came in here to let you all know that breakfast is ready" before Darry could finish Two-bit got up and stared running to the table.

Then Johnny, Pony and me all sat down to eat. Darry then sat down and said.

" You feeling any better Mel ?"

" I guess a little but I would feel a lot better if I didn't have homework from Ms.Troy." I said

" Isn't that your math teacher ?" Pony asked

"Yea and she never gives up a break either" I said back

"Well you better do that homework today, I'll drive you home after breakfast on my way to work so you don't have to walk, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be walking by yourself. Once your done if you want to go anywhere call Pony, Two-bit or Johnny to go with you, I don't want you walking by yourself, you understand ?" Darry said with a stern voice.

" I understand, you don't have to keep telling me" I finished but i guess that Darry wasn't

" and bring your math homework over later, I want to check it."

" Ok" I said getting bored.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter Four ! Please reviwe !**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I would like to thank all the people who revived !**

**Lorela Anastaia-** thanks for reviewing, I'll have to look into the beta proofing thing for proofing my story ! Thanks again !

**Westsidefrk- **Thanks for reviewing, and to answer your question you will just have to read to find out ! and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know !

**not seh-**all I can say is that I guess that I don't always catch ever miss spelling and typo but I try !

**Disclaimer- I don't own the outsiders I only own the charters that you aren't familiar with.**

**I would like to thank my friend Erica for helping me edit, Hope you all enjoy this chapter !**

**Chapter Five**

After breakfast was done, I hopped into the passenger side of Darry's truck. Soda and Steve were in Steve's car. They rode over to my house, which was quieter than usual. When we pulled up to the house, Darry asked me (for what felt like the tenth time that day) if I was feeling okay. After I reassured him that I was fine, I got out of the truck and went into the house. I looked through the window and waved to Darry as he pulled away.

"Mom, are you home?" I shouted after watching Darry's truck disappear. There was no answer, and then I remembered that she was working a double shift. Again. At least this gave me some time to think about what I was going to tell her.

I ran into my room, found my math textbook, my notebook and a sharp pencil and dropped it all onto my bed. I plopped down next to my homework and opened my textbook to page 192. I flipped through my notebook until I found a clean sheet of paper, and once I did, I began copying down the problems. Math wasn't my favorite subject, but I dealt with it.

A while later, once I was finished with my homework, I went the living room and turned on the TV. Unfortunately, there was nothing to watch and I didn't like being home alone. I decided that I'd go over to the Curtis house – Pony was going to be home. Plus it wasn't all that far from my house. I changed into my own white t-shirt, blue skirt and sweater that, I must say, fit much better than the clothes I'd wearing for the past hours. Then, as I was walking out the door, I remembered what Darry had said about me not walking alone and everything. I thought that I would be fine, but I didn't want to get into any trouble with Darry. I walked over to the phone and dialed the Curtis house.  
"Hello?" Someone picked up  
"Hi, it's Mel. Is this Ponyboy?" I asked. You could never tell who would answer the phone at the Curtis house.  
"Yeah, it's Ponyboy. How are you doing?"  
"I'm good, but really bored. Are you doing anything?"  
"Well, I was thinking of going to the DX. You want to come?" Pony invited.  
"Yeah, I'd love to. Thanks."  
"Okay. I'll come to your house in about five minutes and we can walk for there, okay?" Pony asked.  
"Sure, sounds good. Thanks again." I replied, then hung up the phone.

I was so happy to get out of the house. I felt cooped up in here and not able to go anywhere else. I buttoned up my sweater, then made my way out the door. I sat on the porch steps to wait for Pony. About a minute or two later I saw him walking up the street. Once he got to my house, I stood up and met him in front of the porch.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Guess so."

So we turned around and began walking to the DX. We were pretty quiet on our way, which is weird 'cause Pont and I love to talk. But I guess we didn't have too much to talk about or maybe we did, but we were avoiding it. I don't know – I guess we didn't always have to talk to understand what the other one was thinking.

Once we arrived at the DX, we saw Soda filling up a car. When Soda finished, he casually walked over to us.  
"Hey, how you two doing?" He asked.  
I just shrugged my shoulders and Pony did the same.  
"Don't ya'll speak at once." Soda said, trying not to smirk. "I think there's two Pepsi's waiting for you guys inside on the counter. I'll be in in a minute to join you two," he continued as another car pulled up.  
"Thanks." I smiled. I loved Pepsi.  
"Yeah, thanks Soda." Pony said, and we went inside.

We walked in and the door closed softly behind us. Pony and I looked toward the counter, where there were two Pepsi bottles standing just like Soda had said. Pony and I exchanged smiles and went to sit down. Just as we did, Steve come out from the garage, followed a few seconds later by Soda.  
"Hey Soda, I think I'm gonna work though lunch today so I can finish up this car today." Steve said.  
"Okay. So that leaves the three of us," Soda gestured to Pony and me. "You guys want just stay here?"  
"That's fine by me." I said  
"Okay." Pony agreed with me.

Just then another car pulled up, but I knew this car – it was my mom's car.  
"Oh no…" I though out loud. "My mom's gonna see my face and she's gonna want to know what happened. And then she's gonna tell me to go home and rest." I sighed.  
"Wait a sec, I have an idea. Steve hold on," Soda said ,running into the garage. "Go stall Mrs. Mathews."  
"Why?" Steve asked curiously.  
"Just go – I'll tell you later." Soda said, but Steve still looked a little puzzled. "Hurry up!" Soda said, rushing him out.  
"Here Mel, take down your ponytail and put on my hat." Soda said while taking off his DX hat. He handed it to me.  
"Just pull down the hat to cover your face a little and look at the ground so she doesn't see your face." Soda explained.  
"Um… okay. Here goes nothing." I said as I pulled the DX hat over my forehead. I stepped out the door looking at my feet as I moved towards the car.  
"Over here honey!" My mom said like I didn't know where she was. I moved toward her, still staying a good distance from the car.  
"So...how are you doing mom?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything to say that would sound natural.  
"I'm doing good. How are you, sweetie?" She questioned.  
"Oh, I'm good too. You got off work early today?" I asked, still staring at the floor.  
She giggled. "Nope. But I'm on my lunch break and I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home for dinner. I figured you or your brother would be here and it would save me a phone call." She sighed. "Anyway I have to go. And Mel, you should wear your hair down more often – it looks nice. Well, bye." She blew me a kiss.  
"Bye mom." I waved and she took off.  
As I walked back into the station I couldn't believe that I had pulled that off. And now I don't have to worry about covering up at dinner tonight. Very satisfied, I walked into the station and saw Pony giving Soda a dollar."I can't believe that worked!" I said as I walked though the door.  
"Neither can I, and now I lost the bet." Pony said with a look of disbelief on his face.  
"Soda, you're a genius." I complimented.  
"I know." He smiled, then got back to being semi-serious. "Steve and I have to go back to work in a minute, so what are you two doing for the rest of the day?"  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked Pony.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Pony asked me.  
"Well whatever you two decide to do, make sure that if you're walking anywhere that you stay together and if you decide to do anything on the other side of town and it starts to get dark, call somebody land we'll be there to pick you two up. Stay together though, especially 'cause it's a Saturday night. You understand?" Soda asked us in a stern voice.

We both shook our heads yes. Soda was almost never stern, but he was right then. I guess that after last night they were worried and I understand that, but I'd be with Ponyboy and he's a tuff guy. Maybe not the same as the rest of them, but he was a Curtis and Curtis blood made him a tuff fighter. None of the Curtis brothers ever lost a fight before, so I wasn't too worried.  
"Well Steve and I have to get back to work. See you later." Soda waved, then walked outside to a car pulling up.  
" I guess we can start walking and then figure out what to do." Pony suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," I said. So we exited the DX and walked down the street.

**Don't forget to reviwe !**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would like to thank the one person who reviwed chapter five, Westsidefrk. SorryI haven't up-dated in a while, I got busy with school and all. I would also like to thank my friend Melissa for editing this chapter for me ! hope you all enjoy chapter six !**

As Pony and I walked down the street we saw a few cars go by and some other greasers but we kept walking. Then we turned the corner and saw the Dingo. The Dingo was a pretty rough place. I only been their a few times. That's one place that I would never go alone. We spotted my brother and Dally talking to one of Dally's friends Tim Shepard. Tim Shepard was the leader of the Shepard gang. He had a younger brother Curly who was about Pony's age, he was there as well. They also had a sister named Angela who is in my grade. Pony and me went into the Dingo. Two-bit waved us over as soon as we walked in the door.  
" What are you two up to ?" Two-bit questioned  
" Just wandering around right now" I said  
" ok, Ponyboy, Curly is over there, he was looking for you earlier" Two-bit said  
" Ok thanks I'll go over there now" Pony said and walked over to the booth that Curly was at.  
" I didn't know that you worked at the DX" Two-bit said while cocking an eyebrow  
" Oh the hat ?" I questioned, almost forgetting that I still had on Soda's DX hat.  
" Oh it's Soda's I was just borrowing it, it's a long stories anyway. Just so you know, mom's working another double shift at the bar tonight so she won't be home for dinner " I said while staring at my feet.  
" Ok thanks , see ya all later" Two-bit said while getting up from the table.  
" Where you going" I questioned my brother.  
" I'm gonna get a head started on drinking for tonight, see ya later" he said while smiling and walking out.  
I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I started to walk towards where Ponyboy was talking to Curly. Just as I was walking I bumped into someone and was pushed to the fool just in time to get their coke spilled all over my sweeter. I looked up to see Angela laughing and then she barked out  
" Watch where your going Mathews" then a choirs of laughter came from the table that all of Angela's friends where sitting. Then she walked back to the table she had just come from and turned around to smirk at me but she saw Ponyboy helping me up and that smirk turned into a dirty look that could kill.  
My sweeter was socked, great now I was going to freeze on the way home.  
" You ready to go ?" Pony asked already knowing the answer.  
" Yea, let's go" I said trying to get out of there as fast as I could.  
" You want a use my Jacket, I'm not gonna use it and your sweeter is socked ?" Pony offered  
" Are you sure ?" I asked  
" Yea" he said handing me his jacket  
"Thanks" I said as I took off my socked sweeter and put on Pony's warm and clean jacket.  
I could see by the reflection of the window of the Dingo that Angela was staring right at me with a look of hate. I decide it would be wise to get out of there ASAP.  
" Bye Dally" I said quickly so we could leave.

" Bye Dal" Pony said sensing my rush to get out of there. Dally just gave us a wave as he listened to Tim.As soon as we turned the corner, Pony finally asked what I knew he must of been thinking.  
" How come you were rushing out of there ?"  
" Angela Shepard was getting annoyed and I didn't want to be around when she decide to take it out on someone and today I think that person would of been me" I finished  
" Oh, but why you ?" Pony asked  
" I bumped into her and spilled her coke." I said  
" But she bumped into you and that coke spilled all over you, I don't think even a drop got on her" Pony said looking at me strange.  
" In her mind it was all my fault and I am not exactly her favorite person if you know what I mean." I said  
" Oh, but I though you guy's used to get along ok when you were little ?" Pony questioned  
" Yea we did but I guess people grow apart and I think there might be another reason why she might not like me I guess"  
After that Ponyboy dropped the subject.  
" So what do you want to do ? " he asked,  
" Well I know there is a new Paul Newman movie out" I said  
" That sounds good" Pony said and we walked to the movie house.  
It was a nice walk, though it took a while. We could of took the bus but it was a nice day out and I didn't feel like waiting for the bus.  
During a movie both Pony and me like to watch it in quite, then later we'll talk about it on the way back to the Curtis house. I normally let Pony talk first just to be sure he didn't need any more time. He liked to reflected about the movie in his head before he started to talking and that's fine with me cause I like to do that as well sometimes.  
Then he broke into my train of though.  
" What are you thinking about ?"  
" Just stuff" I said thinking about more then what I was letting him on to. Just then the street lights were starting to turn on. Then I noticed the sky growing dark.  
" It's getting dark" I commented while looking up at the sky  
" We better hurry up to my house before Darry sinks use both" Pony commented  
I guess he was right and we where near the movie house which was on the west side of town were the soc's were running around. We speed up are walking, just to get yelled at by some soc's yelling out there car windows.  
" Go back to your side of town you greasers" and It didn't stop there the comments kept coming .  
"Maybe we should call my brother or Soda to come get us or even Steve" I said out of breath cause we were now running down side streets, trying to get away from the cars filled with soc's. It wasn't the comments that drove us to run down the side streets. One of the soc throw his beer bottle at Pony's head but it just missed his head.But then the others thought it was funny and started throwing their beer bottles as well.  
" I guess , Jays is about two blocks from here, they have a pay phone on the corner" Pony said  
"Let's go" I said and we beat it out of there. We rounded the corner where Jay's was and stopped at the pay phone, Pony took out some coins and dialed his number.  
" Hi Darry it's me Ponyboy is Soda there ?" he asked, I guess Darry must of gave the phone to Soda cause Pony's eye's lit up as he said  
"Hi Soda," Pony always looked up to Soda.  
" Yea, Mel and me are at Jays can you come pick us up, we walk but," Pony didn't finish, I think Soda picked up on what was going on.  
"Bye" Pony said and then hung up the phone  
"Soda said Steve and him will come in about 5 minutes, he said to go wait inside" Pony said  
" Ok" I said shaking my head in agreement. We went inside and sat down at a table.  
" Did Darry sound angry ? " I questioned  
" A little I guess, he seemed not real all that worried though." Pony answered  
" I guess he figured there was two of us so they wouldn't try anything" I said hoping that was what it was.  
" So what did Curly Shepard want to tell you today ?" I asked  
" I'm not sure if this is true or not cause Curly wasn't sure of anything himself but he over heard his brother talking to Dally about a possible rumble" Pony said while looking around  
" With who, the soc's ?" I asked barely above a whisper  
" no it's not them, It's against the Brumly boy's gang, Their leader pissed off Tim somehow I guess." Pony said  
" When is it ?" I questioned now impressed.  
" It's gonna be on Wednesday night if it takes place and it will be three on three, or at least that's what they said but those Brumly boys are wild and don't lesson to rules" Pony finished  
" But why was he telling Dally ?" I asked unsure  
" He wanted to know if Dally could fight and if he could ask Darry to go watch and jump in if the Brumly boys don't lesson to the rules and more decide to fight" Pony said  
Then the bells that where over the door at Jays rang and we both looked up. It was Soda who just walked in. He smiled when he saw us and walked over to where we were sitting and Steve followed Soda in but, Steve was just glairing at us.  
" There you two are" Soda said  
" Hurry up I got to get back for me and Evie date" Steve snapped at us  
We went out the door heading to Steve's car when we saw a car full of soc's who were drinking one yelled out " What's a chick like you doing with a bunch of greasers like them ?" Then him and all his friends started to laugh, I tried to ignore them and kept walking. Then as I walked past their car one leaned out the open window and tried to pinch my ass and when he missed he said  
" Come back here" I turned around looking him in the eye and said  
" what do you think you are doing ?" I asked not really wanting an answer.  
" I am just trying to get a little bit of that fine looking thing" he said while laughing, I forgot that the guys where with me until Soda broke in.  
" Why don't you lay off and shut your trap, come on Mel" Soda said turning away and put his arm around my shoulder.  
" Oh how cute, you got your big brother protecting you, what's you gonna do big brother ? hun" he said changeling Soda. Soda walked up to the car to the guy hanging out the window with the bottle of beer, stared into the guy's eye's and then pushed the guys beer bottle up knocking his nose. Blood started to flow freely from the guy's nose and the guy grabbed his nose and said  
"you broke my nose" and with that Soda walked back over to where Pony, Steve and I were standing and put his arm back around my shoulder and walked away. Pony and I were in the back and Soda was in the front with Steve who was driving. When I closed my door I whispered  
"Thanks Soda"  
He turn back facing me and said " no problem kid" and smiled.

**Thanks for read** **and don'tforget to reviwe ! the more reviwes I get the fast I will up-date !**


	7. Chapter 7

I 'am sorry about not updateing for a while, this season is just crazy with all the shopping and running around, hope that you understand. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter ! I would like to thank the two peolpe who reviwed last chapter, i hope more of you will reviwe this chapter !

Chapter seven

The car ride was quit most of the way back to the Curtis house, Steve was speeding all the way back there. I know Steve had a date with Evie but Soda had a date with Sandy tonight as well and he wasn't rushing. When we pulled up to the Curtis house we all got out and walked up to the door. Once inside I looked around and saw that Darry was in the kicthen and Two-bit was streached across the floor waching T.V. but Dally and Johnny weren't there, It's not like I was expectin Dally to be here on a Satuerday night but I stared to wonder where Johnny was, I hadn't seen him since breakfast.

I sat down next to Ponyboy on the couch while watching T.V. Soda was rushing around trying to find his good pair of shoes after he had changed out of his work clothes, Then Soda went back down the hall to his and Pony's room to look under the bed.

Two-bit said "Hey Pony, Mel look behind Darrys chair" he said while jurking his thumb toweds Darry's chair.

I got up to investagete if what Two-bit said was true. Pony semmed interested but to lazy at the moment to get up himself. I pulled Darry's chair out alittle away from the wall so I could see behind it and sure enough there was Soda's shoes.

"Two-bit !" I hissed trying not to crack up.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about" Two-bit played inocent untill he cracked up laughing.

Right then Soda came rushing back in.

"do any of you know where my shoes are ?" he qustioned

Pony and me both looked over at Two-bit,

" hey Soda did you look behind Darry's chair cause that's where things that I lose always end up" Two-bit said while laughing.

Soda moved Darry's chair and picked up his shoes and looked back at us.

" very funny guy's" he said as Steve popped his head in the door and said

"let's go Soda were going to be late" and with that Soda said bye and ran out the door and we heard the car screech away.

"Soda left and he didn't eat anything, oh well dinners ready" Darry said.

We all went over to the table to eat, Two-bit Pony and me. Dinner was quite for the most part, except when Two-bit cracked a joke every now and then, everone laughed. I wan't very hunger, I just took about Two bit and just pushed around the rest of my food on plate to make it look like I was eating so no one would say anything. My mind was on other things and wondering.

" you gonna finnsh that ?" Two-bit asked whilr pointing to my plate with his fork

"no" I said and pushed my plate across the table over to Two-bit where he gulped it down.

After dinner I helped Ponyboy with the dishes. He washed them and I dryed them. When I was almost done with the last of the dishes from dinner Darry walked in

"hey Mel you remeber your math homework ?" Darry asked

I knew that I forgot something " No, I mean I did it I just didn't remberber to bring it over" I said while staring at my feet.

"between you and Ponyboy I swear I don't know who use's their head the least" Darry said while shakeing his head.

"don't worry Darry, I'll go home when I finish the rest of these dishes and get it,ok" I said while drying the rest of the dishes.

"ok" Darry said and left it at that, I was thankful for that.

"hey Mel if your going now I can give you a ride but ya'll have to walk back yourself" Two-bit said as he got off the couch

" ok thanks,hey where are you going" I asked

" I'am going to pick up some blonds" Two-bit said as he when out the door.

" Hey Ponyboy why don't you go with Two-bit and Mel so she dosen't have to walk back by herself, it would make me feel better?" Darry asked Ponyboy.

"alright,I'll go" Pony said and got up and follwed me to the door.

We got into Two-bits car and he speed off. He droped us of at our house and then keeped going.

I open the door and walked in followed by Pony.

"I'll be right back" I said and went in to my room. I grabed my math homework and went back into the living room where Pony was waiteing for me. We then left the house with out another word to each other. As we started to walk back to Pony's house I desided to break the silence.

"thanks for coming with me" I said

"no problem, anyway it wasn't like I had a choice did I ?" Pony asked

"I guess you didn't" I said and then hit him lightly with the back of my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what was that for" he asked

"For being so sacrastic" I said while laughing and than he started laughing as well. It took almost the rest of the walk back for us to calm down. Just as Pony open the chain gate and there was a scream that seemed to be coming from the end of the bolck.

I looked over at Ponyboy wide eyed as Pony looked at me as white as a goust. We both knew who it was. "Johnny" we both said at the same time before running down the street towards his house. I could see Johnnys father with a two by four in his hands on the porch and Johnny on the foolr right next to him. " get the hell out of here you little shit" Johnny's father said before one final blow to the head that sent him flying back tripping over the stairs cousing him to land on the front lawn. Then as Johnny tryed to get up his father threw the two by four at Johnnys head and with that Johnny went down. I watched in horror as Johnnys father walked back into the house as if nothing had happened leaveing Johnny out in the cold to rot.

" Johnny" I practily screamed as Pony and I ran up to are hurt friend.

" Johnny" I said as I sat down next to him and turned him over so he was faceing us.

" we got to get you to a hospitel" Pony said as soon as we saw his face.

" no, just take me to your house and get Dal" was all he could say before he passed out cold.

" Come on let's him to my house" Pony said and with that we each put one of Johnnys arms over our shoulder and tryed to stand up. We started walking to Pony's house as Johnny's feet draged along.

" Darry" Pony yelled as we got to the steps of the Curtis house.

"what do you want ?" Darry asked as we pulled Johnny through the door.

" jeuse christ, what the hell happened ?" Darry yelled at us.

" we were on are way back from my house when we heard Johnny scream and we ran over to him" I said

" his dad seemed drunk and was beating on him" Pony said

" Put him on the couch" Darry ordered

" his dad was hitting him with a two by four aiming for his head he was mumbing a few things before he passed out" I said staring at a cut on Johnny's forehead that was driping with blood.

" what he say" Darry qustioned looking at Pony for an answer

" he said not to take him to the hospital and I think he said something about Dally" Pony said.

" One of you should go get Dally, do you know where he is ?" Darry asked

" I think he might be at Buck's tonight, there is a party there tonight and I know Two-bit was thinking about going and Dally said he would come along too" I said.

Pony got up and started makeing his way to the door "I'll go" I said and stopped Pony in his tracks.

" Johnny needs you now Pony" I said

" he need's you too" Pony said

" true, but if the cop's show up at bucks and your there, ya'll get in more trouble then I wil" I said before heading out the door.

" Melanie" Darry said, as I turned my head back around staring into him cold eyes as he reached into his back poceket and fliped out a swich-blad.

" Take this with you and don't hesitate to use it if you get into any trouble you hear" Darry said as I took the swich-blaed and said "I'll be fine" and with that I left and sprinted down the street heading to Buck's house in serach of Dallas.

Hope you all enjoyed chapter seven, don't forget to reviwe !


End file.
